A Possible Dream
by SpiritNights
Summary: Just after realizing she was in love, she experienced countless heartbreaks, all by one man. What hurt her the most was that she was meant to be the bridesmaid at his wedding, her cousin as the Bride. FINISHED!


**Disclaimer**: I own Nothing :( It's Breaking My Heart! _-Sobs-_ Just come Back in roughly 100 Odd years, I might have managed to Have Borrow It! Well.. I guess a girl can keep on dreaming? Can't she..? _-pouts-_

Pairings: InuxKag.

* * *

'Every day is like this.' Kagome thought, Smuthering her sigh with a yawn. Her raven hair hung lifelessly over her face, In rats tails. Her eyes were cold and emotionless for once, Just a bit better then Kikyo's Everyday eyes. Her creamy skin not so tanned. She was hanging over the sink, brushing her teeth. 

'**RingRingRingRingRingRING**'

"Oh for fuck sake," Kagome Muttered, Just wishing for once in her whole life, that her battery would run out in her phone like every Morning. But shamefully it didn't - It just kept ringing.

She pressed the answer Button and Greeted her caller. Whoever it was. Kagome just realised her Radio was still on, Blaring out loudly.

_**So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face  
If a greater wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone could you make it on your own.**_

"Damn! That song just had to come on. Didn't it?" She muttered Again to herself. She was going to have to stop these little conversations with herself, no wonder everyone thought she was insane, In a weird way.

**What are you talking about?**

"Oh, nothing. What do you want InuYasha?" Kagome tried to sound cold, But a little bit of emotion was betraying her, Painfully showing it's self.

**Are you Ok Kagome?**

"Oh yeah, Sure."

**Oh right. Good. I just wanted to tell you. Me and Kikyo are going to go out to the cinema. Wanna come?**

_**If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go**_

"No thanks Inu, I'll pass on this one." '_Just why did this song come on while he was here_?' She thought_ 'Because it can just darn well go to hell_!'

_**And maybe, I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days  
If a greater wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Well then I hope there's someone out there  
who can bring me back to you**_

She shut the phone and chucked it on her bed. Why should she want to go on Their date? Huh? She didn't want More pain.  
Kikyo and InuYasha had been going out for years. But guess what? Hin and Kikyo were getting married Tomorrow. More damn Pain. Her heart didn't want anything, Except for Him to love her back. But he didn't, Did he? He Loved her sister, The one she hated, The one she fought with, The one who tried to kill her on their 10 birthday Because Kikyo didn't want to share it. Kikyo tried pushing her over a balcony, All parents were out, getting the cake, candles and red and white exspensive wine. Luckily the floor wasn't too high, and she managed not to break anything falling into a heap on the floor. When Kikyo lied, Explaining it a entirly different way, saying that I was Leaning over the rail, looking for them to come home and That I lost my balance and slipped - That she rushed down to get me, see if i was fine. But she then again, she always lied, Always cheating on InuYasha with Anyone.

_**If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go.**_

The radio blared out louder, as if indicating this was the chours. Which snapped Kagome out of her thoughts.

She snatched the hair brush off the bed, dragging it through her tangled curls. The result was her hair shining gorgeously, waving down her back in raven locks. Now.. Time for my Eyes she thought..  
She pulled Mascara out of her bag and applied it to her eye lashes. She slid the lip gloss brush to and throw on her lips, shining a golden brown, then adding a little bit of pink shine. '_There, Good as new_.' She thought, but her thinking stopped short, as the wooden apartment door flung open with such force, it was warning to come of the door frame and break the hinges.

There stood in all his glory, Well, His cheeks red from huffing and puffing, catching his breath. His silver hair in an attractive mess, with two cute doggy ears poking out of the Top. He was wearing a red button up shirt, with the top button or two un done, And dark Jeans with black trainers.

**_Runaway with my heart  
Runaway with my hope  
Runaway with my love_**

'_Well.. He sure has ran away with my heart, Long before i knew it._' Kagome sighed. "InuYasha?" She knew very well who it was, but it was hard to believe he was here. Actually **HERE** in **HER **apartment.

"Yeah. I need to tell you something." He managed to get out from catching his breath.

"Well..?" Kagome muttered, trying to get it out of him.

"Well.. Me and Kikyo Have.."

"What have yo done know?" She groaned, sliding her hand down her face.

"Oh! Nothing bad. Honestly." He cut her off hastilly. He thoguht before adding, "Something good if you ask me."

"Ok, what is it then..?"

InuYasha dawdled over to Kagome like he had all the time in the world. As he reached her, He grabbed her arm and plled her in for a tight hug. Lifting her chin up with his hand, Looking into her eyes."I've broken Mine and Kikyo's Engagment off."

She nearly fainted, And even so more close to fainting as she saw InuYasha lean in closer, Looking toward her lips.

"Really?" She whispered, Hoping it wasn't another one of her fantasies, Where He confessed Undying Love for her.

"Really."

He leaned in closer.

_**I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind I'll stay with you for all of time**_

And pulled her into a gentle kiss. Her eyes closed, and his followed behind.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to bring him closer, closer then they already were, Which was nearly impossible, while his hands were in her hair, stroking her hair,

_**If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go**_

"I love you." She whispered, Caressing his cheek with her thumb, rubbing it slowly.

He pulled back from her and leaned in closer, whispering in her ear.

"I love you too, Baby."

He pulled her into another kiss. Yet this one was different. This one was Pashionate, Damanding for entrance. And she gave it to him.

"Take me." She murmered.

"You sure? We Have to go to the bedroom though. I'm not doing it here." He muttered protestingly, But his hand were betraying, already sliding up her top to get to her bra strap.

_**If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If i could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go  
I'll go wherever you will go**_

She finally had the one she wanted. The one she thought of, Dreamt of, And the one she loved with all her heart and so much more. Kikyo had lost him. After 6 Years of their Relationship. She would go to his standards, Wherever he wanted to go, She would go too. They loved each other, And would continue to.

**END **

* * *

**  
**

**There! I done this in a little while. I think it's quite good. Eh?**

** My first One shot finsihed. I might do another one of these again someday.**

** Hope you enjoyed it!! Read And Review! It will be appriciated. No flames please! Well.. You could if you wanted to i guess..**


End file.
